¡Reality Z!
by yoxitha94
Summary: Un canal con problemas de audiencia crea su última opción para salir de la crisis "Un reality show". Siendo la oportunidad perfecta para que un "casi delincuente" limpie su nombre; 12 jóvenes serán obligados a convivir juntos ¿podrán resistirlo o se mataran entre ellos? ¿Puede nacer el romance en tales circunstancias o todo está arreglado?
1. Chapter 1

— ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! — Grito desesperado un hombre de 40 años que se encargaba de un canal de televisión —Tenemos que sacar el programa nocturno de las 10 y colocar otra cosa a esa hora no tenemos ni un maldito punto de rating. Nos supera el canal que solo tiene canciones infantiles— gritaba histérico a los otros 5 miembros que estaban en la reunión.

— ¿Qué tal un show animado? — comento el más despistado de todos.

— ¡No! — gritaron de forma opositora los otros 5 que estaban en la mesa.

—Podríamos dejar películas…

— ¡Y cuando no tengamos tendríamos que repetirlas y volvemos a lo mismo! — siguió gritando el dueño.

—Tengo la solución— interrumpió Akira— ¡Reality Show! Todo el mundo adora meterse en la vida de los demás.

—Al fin una idea decente, para que sea atrayente deben ser jóvenes desde los 20 y como máximo 28 años. Así podemos vender su imagen ya saben en posters, revistas.

—Tienen que ser la misma cantidad de hombres y mujeres para armar las posibles parejas— Acoto el productor general —Encárguense de buscar tipos con personalidades atrayentes.

Unos días más tarde en un pequeño departamento que estaba bastante desordenado y sucio, prácticamente no había espacios en el suelo donde no haya papeles o latas de cervezas. Vivían dos amigos que se conocían desde los 7 años aunque con su aspecto actual espantarían a cualquiera con esa apariencia de delincuentes punks. Los hombres estaban sentados en el sofá bebiendo y mirando dibujos animados para mayores debido a la cantidad de garabatos que decían en el show.

—Vegeta mira la letra pequeña— comentó el de cabellos alborotados —"El canal 13 te invita a ser parte de su nuevo Reality show el ganador se llevara dos millones de dólares"

— ¡Kakarotto esa es la solución! Dinero fácil y quizás te saquen ese brazalete de la pierna y podemos lárganos de esta asquerosa ciudad. Hay que cambiarte el nombre con los antecedentes que tienes no te van a dejar entrar a menos que quieran posibles violadores.

—Te dije que la estúpida lo invento ¿En qué cabeza un robo es una violación? ¡Ni siquiera la toque al quitarle el anillo! — Grito enojado —si no quisiera que le robaran no debería usar cosas tan vistosas.

—Hay que admitir que es gracioso, la mujer era extranjera tal vez quiso decir violento y no violador pero de todas formas "violaste" la ley— decía divertido.

—Si no fuera por ella estaríamos en un mejor lugar ya no queda nada para comer y mi viejo dijo que no me enviaría más dinero— dejo escapar un suspiro —descubrió que deje la universidad hace meses… ¿Qué te parece Brian Johnson? — pregunto cambiando el tema. Vegeta lo miro queriendo golpearlo a veces su amigo era un completo imbécil.

—Pasaras tan desapercibido como un unicornio. Si quieres ser Johnson que tal John Son.

—No me gusta el nombre John— protesto el más alto.

—Deja de quejarte por estupideces ¿quieres el maldito dinero o no? — subió el tono de voz al perder un poco de su escasa paciencia.

— ¿Dave Evans o Bon Scott?

— ¡Kakarotto te voy a patear si sigues con esos nombres! — La vena en su frente indicaba que si el de cabellos alborotados decía otra estupidez no se salvaría de una golpiza de Vegeta.

—Uhm ¿Goku? — su compañero lo miro alzando un ceja de hecho el nombre no estaba mal.

—De donde lo sacaste ¿no es de un actor o sí? — le dio un trago a su cerveza mientras esperaba la respuesta.

—No, la G por unas de mis canciones favoritas, O de Bon, K de mi nombre y la u porque me gustan las uvas y sonaba mejor con U.

—No sé cómo demonios funciona tu cerebro— comento mirándole extrañado —Ahora solo queda falsificar unos papales soy un experto para eso. Kakarotto vamos a entrar sea como sea.

— ¿Y el brazalete? Si me lo llego a quitar en menos de 5 minutos mi cara va estar en las cajas de leches, carteles, noticieros, en todas partes. "Soy un delincuente sexual"

—Tengo una idea si entras al programa podemos hablar con el oficial que esta cargo de tu libertad condicional vas a estar vigilado las 24 hrs no va ser necesario que lo tengas y cuando ganemos te lo pondrán otra vez, eso sonó mal— rio un poco — ¿Entendido Son Goku?

— ¿Qué? Oh sí claro mi nombre.

—Bien empecemos trae el portátil. Nos inscribiremos.

* * *

Holi :B Quería bañar en drama "mi nueva droga " había empezado bien pero después lo único que llego fue un bloqueo mental y como ya es costumbre bloqueo es igual a historia nueva xDDD Es el capítulo más corto que he escrito ._. no alcanza a tener mil palabras pero estaba ansiosa por subirlo. Juro que el próximo será largo :P

Espero que les guste saluditos Bye! n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Pasadas dos semanas de las inscripciones Vegeta y Kakarotto fueron contactados por equipo del canal con la instrucción que debían ir a una presentación tipo casting con los productores donde se elegirían a los participantes definitivos. La llamaba no llego en buen momento por lo que intentaban mantener una "conversación" pero el tema ya los estaba sacando de sus casillas por un lado el de cabellos alborotados era irritante cuando se desesperaba al no encontraba una solución a sus problemas y su compañero perdía con facilidad su escasa paciencia al escuchar sus constantes quejas.

— ¡NO PUEDO ALEJARME NI UN MALDITO METRO DE LA PUERTA!

— ¡CÁLLATE Y DÉJAME PENSAR! — El grito exasperado de Vegeta dejo al de cabellos alborotados con el ceño más que fruncido, para desquitarse le dio una fuerte patada a la pared.

—Uh ¿Sí? Y en qué vas a pensar ¿En cómo sacarme el maldito brazalete sin que suene? O ¿Le vas a cortar la pierna a alguien más? — su compañero rio como si esas palabras lo hubiesen iluminado o acertado con la respuesta.

—Vas a grabar un video y yo lo llevare, no pueden negarse a verlo pero hay que inventar una buena historia, una tan buena que no puedan dejarte de lado.

—Creo que tengo una idea.

Sonrieron de forma cómplice y pusieron en marcha su plan, lo primero fue escribir la dramática historia en una hoja así le era más fácil corregirla y hacerla coherente, buscaron en internet algunos sinónimos para darse un aspecto "intelectual" aunque con su facha no era nada creíble.

Unas horas más tarde Vegeta fue al canal a presentarse y esperar pasar a la siguiente ronda, llevaba un cd con la historia de "Son Goku" y el porqué del no poder ir personalmente.

El moreno camino por un pasillo y con lo primero que se encontró fue una gran fila de unas 30 personas, se formó tras una pelirroja con curvas bastante acentuadas, en vez de iniciar una conversación le miraba descaradamente las piernas y glúteos, agradecía que la mujer estuviese usando un vestido corto al menos así la espera no era tan aburrida, lo que para él fueron segundos para el resto del mundo fueron minutos. Lo supo porque la fila avanzo al menos con 7 personas y al sentirse observado disimulo que miraba inútilmente la pantalla del celular pero ya era tarde.

Al fin era su turno, al entrar a la sala cuatro pares de ojos lo inspeccionaron de pies a cabeza, que tuviesen toda su atención en él lo puso algo nervioso. Trago saliva y tomo asiento donde le indicaron, Vegeta repaso el rostro de los presentes para ver cuál parecía ser más sensible la única mujer que estaba sentado en medio de los 3 hombres fue la ganadora.

—Presentante— Exigió un tipo de cabello oscuro.

—Buenas tarde mi nombre es Vegeta, tengo 22 años y antes de seguir quiero pedirles que vean esto— mostro el CD —es de un amigo que no pudo venir y no quería quedarse fuera— el de cabello observo el objeto de forma despectiva sin tener la más mínima intención de verlo por otro lado la joven de cabellos lavandas lo recibió dejándolo sobre la mesa.

— ¿Trabajas o estudias? — pregunto un tipo rubio con gafas.

—Ahora estoy desempleado.

— ¿Dónde trabajabas? ¿Te echaron o renunciaste?

—Trabajaba en una pastelería frente a la plaza central. Me despidieron porque se me cayó un rollo de canela y se lo di a un perro moribundo, me vio un compañero con el que no me llevaba bien. Me acuso de robo y mi jefa no era tolerante así que eso en resumen— se felicitaba a sí mismo por su buena actuación. Porque no iba a decir que él fue quien se robaba el dinero de la caja registradora y culpo a un compañero.

— ¿Por qué quieres entrar al Reality? ¿Con que aportarías?

—Quiero entrar para— casi comete el peor error al "casi" decir las mismas frases que escribió para Kakarotto —estudiar una carrera, no he tenido suerte con los empleos.

— ¿Con que aportarías? — insistió un rubio.

—No sé, pero al menos No con compañerismo. Quiero el dinero y si tengo que deshacerme de la competencia lo voy hacer como sea como sea— Los productores sonrieron al mismo tiempo el tipo los convenció con su actitud al principio no les había gustado pero su determinación marco varios puntos.

—Gracias por venir te llamaremos.

Derrotado el moreno salió del salón dando un fuerte portazo porque "te llamaremos" era una forma amable de rechazarlo. Los 10 que aún estaban en la fila lo miraron horrorizados imaginado que la entrevista sería una muerte súbita.

Al terminar con todos los participantes los productores mantenían un debate dos de ellos quería firmemente a Vegeta, el rubio lo detesto cuando entro y el de cabello oscuro no estaba seguro. En medio de la discusión llego una de sus colegas para ver quiénes eran los elegidos y comenzar hacer los arreglos en la casona donde los llevarían.

—Deberíamos ver la grabación— interrumpió Lunch al ver el CD, necesitaba cambiar el tema —es el último participante.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos con el hombre de la grabación. Tenía una cabellera rebelde, al menos unas 10 argollas que partían desde el lóbulo hasta el hélix de su oreja izquierda y tenía otros tres en la oreja derecha. Aunque tratara de verse serio tenía toda pinta de un delincuente.

—No lo quiero en el show— Se adelantó a decir el rubio.

—Veamos que dice.

_Hola. Primero que nada quiero disculparme por no presentarme en persona pero tuve un problema con una cañería y espero al gasfíter. No creo que sea de su interés pero tenía que decirlo. Bueno me presento mi Nombre es Son Goku y tengo 22 años, cuando vi el anuncio del Reality supe que era la oportunidad que necesitaba, no busco dinero ni fama al contrario de eso quiero demostrarle a mi padre que no soy el insecto insignificante que él cree además así puedo ganar un poco de su afecto y puede que no me siga viendo como el parasito que le quito los mejores años de su vida. Por eso necesito entrar, si me dan la oportunidad estaría bastante agradecido con todos, me ayudaría bastante con el tema del señor Bardock. Estando dentro del show haría lo que sea por ganar como dicen el fin justifica los medio. ¡Estoy dispuesto a todo!_

Ahí terminaba su video presentación con una sonrisa de medio lado y una mirada desafiante.

—Es perfecto la gente ama a los marginados, se ve peligroso, las chicas querrán cambiarlo, su historia es conmovedora y su amigo también tiene que entrar con ellos dentro las cosas serán interesantes y completaríamos los doce participantes— La emoción de Lunch era desbordante a diferencia de ella sus compañeros estaban algo choqueados.

—No niego que me gusta su actitud— comento el de cabello oscuro —pero tengo la sensación de que oculta algo. No me da confianza.

Vegeta por su parte caminaba sin rumbo hasta que sus pies lo guiaron al metro se subió a la cabina más llena y seguidamente busco a su presa. Tenía en la mira a un anciano con una abuela seguro era su mujer, hablaban sobre qué hacer con su paga; la otra presa era un adolescente distraído que traía en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans una billetera. Vegeta no se fiaba del chiquillo no debería tener mucho dinero pero algo debía tener al menos unas cuantas monedas. Su poca moral y una pizca de ética le indico que se vaya por el chiquillo porque los ancianos ya eran viejos y seguramente era el dinero de su jubilación tampoco podía ser tan malo además el muchacho debía tener padres o alguien que lo mantenga no extrañaría un par de billetes.

40 minutos más tarde Goku le abrió la puerta a su amigo que tocaba desesperado como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo. Vegeta entro desesperado yendo directo al baño, al salir se veía mucho más relajado. Algo extrañado se quedó mirando a Kakarotto que usaba un delantal de cocina.

— ¿Qué hay de comer?

—Fideos con mayonesa— respondió resignado ante la falta de recursos y la cara de asco de su amigo —No queda nada más en la despensa, nos vamos a morir de hambre

—Siempre tengo un As bajo la manga.

— ¿Uh si cuál? — estaba interesado seguramente ya había firmado el contrato con el canal.

—Cuando volvía en el metro tome un préstamo de alguien.

—Deberíamos dejar de hacer eso y trabajar.

—Como si fuera tan fácil me han echado de 5 empleos en un mes y tú ni siquiera puedes salir del maldito departamento ¡Que se supone que hagamos!

—Cállate y come, gritas más que una maldita mujer en celo.

—Imbécil.

Comieron en silencio por un rato hasta que el más alto decidió hablar

— ¿Crees que se hayan tragado el cuento?

—Eres buen actor y yo buen escritor seguro que se lo creyeron, al menos tiene que haber llegado a la fibra sensible de alguno.

10 días más tarde ambos estaban echados en el sillón mirando tele sin la más mínima intención de pensar en cómo seguir sobreviviendo en lo que restaba del mes. Estaban al tanto de que les cortarían la luz y agua si no pagaban dentro de la semana, justo en ese momento de "desesperación" un milagro llamo a sus respectivos teléfonos.

_Felicidades eres parte del elenco ven mañana a las 8 am a firmar el contrato_

—Vegeta— le llamo cuando corto — ¿Qué hago?

—Hace un par de llamadas y explica la situación. Es trabajo

—Estúpido ese no es el problema falsificamos datos ahora tengo otro nombre, eso también es un delito… maldición por qué te hice caso

—Di que era un nombre artístico o algo así. No voy a seguir solucionando tus problemas.

Luego de varias llamadas telefónicas con intensos intercambios verbales Kakarotto consiguió un acuerdo con el hombre a cargo de su libertad condicional, la primera condición era que debía ser acompañado por Vincent quien estaba a cargo de él, ya que se daría el trabajo de explicar lo ocurrido además logro conseguirse la grabación de la cámara de seguridad que "arreglaba" el malentendido. El hombre estaba dispuesto a cooperar con "Goku" por intentar redimirse de su vida delictiva.

Tres días más tardes fueron llevados a unas pequeñas cabañas en total eran 4 y solo tenían 2 literas cada una. Estaban ubicadas frente a un lago además de haber una casa más grande donde se ubicada el comedor, la cocina y una ridículamente pequeña sala de estar

Lo primero que hicieron luego de merodear por el resiento fue juntarse fuera de las cabañas el animador del programa se hacía llamar "Mr. Satán" Parecía ser agradable.

Todos los participantes estaban uno junto al otro por orden de Satán.

—Hola jóvenes. Antes de que se conozcan vamos hacer una pequeña prueba para crear lazos.

—Pff— Goku no pudo evitar lo pero eso se decía en los campamentos de niños ¿Qué era lo siguiente cantar? Una mirada reprobatoria le cayó encima

—Bien como decía esta es la más vieja y común de todas "la confianza" — el animador conto a los muchachos, en total eran doce por tanto cada equipo tendría a 6 individuos, Corto la fila entre Kakarotto y Vegeta —Esta es la división de los equipos, la persona que esté a su lado los recibirá.

—Quiero ser con Goku es en el único en el que confió.

—Vegeta— intervino Mr. Satán con un deje de molestia —él no está en tu equipo, te toca con Bulma.

El morocho miro a su derecha, escudriño con sumo cuidado a la peli azul, no había duda que tenía su atención con ese generoso escote pero ni de coña dejaría que lo sostuviera.

—Están locos ¿cierto? Miren sus brazos escuálidos con suerte y puede sostener un kilo de naranjas.

—Vegeta, si eres un cobarde que le tiene miedo a la caída dilo de una vez y nadie te molestara pero no trates de sacarme defectos— Le molesto que ese rarito fanático del delincuente la menospreciara de forma tan olímpica.

—Estamos aquí para crear lazos no muros— acoto chica de ojos azabache. Goku la observo algo desconcertado ¿era hippie? Nunca había escuchado una referencia parecida y tan estúpida la vez.

—Gracias, Milk. Ahora Vegeta empecemos primero contigo debes sostener a Bulma la cuenta de tres ella se dejara caer y la sostendrás.

—Sí, ya quedo claro

—1, 2, — comenzó a contar Mr. Satán.

—Vegeta tienes suerte te toco una Barbie— Agrego Goku sin quitar la vista de la espalda de la peli azul.

—3— continúo el animador.

—Sí supongo que sí— respondió Vegeta cruzándose de brazos olvidando por completo la única cosa que debía hacer, la cámara capto el momento perfecto en que Bulma dio contra el suelo, su cara se volvió tan roja de rabia que en algún momento podría darle una aneurisma.

— ¡IMBÉCIL! — Gritó tan fuerte que sintió un malestar en la garganta pero eso no le impidió continuar con los gritos — ¡TENIAS QUE SUJETARME!

—Lo siento— trago saliva.

— ¿Lo siento, eso es todo? HIJO DE

—Bulma, es mejor que te refresques vamos te acompaño— una muchacha que tenía el cabello tomado en dos coletas casi la arrastro en dirección opuesta al morocho.

Luego del incidente les dieron el día para conocerse porque nadie quiso completar el pequeño desafío a excepción de Milk, para revindicar la prueba el animador les comunico que en la noche harían algo "divertido", la indicación era que cada equipo eligiera a un candidato que sepa entretener a su público, los ganadores tendrían una cena cinco estrellas.

Se formaron pequeños grupos entre los que tuviesen mejor afinidad, en el equipo de Vegeta todos charlaban a gusto. Estaban Bulma, Videl, Samantha, Trunks, Yamcha aunque el de cabello en punta no soltara ni una sola palabra inspeccionaba a sus compañeros buscando un aliado fácil de manejar, la peli azul era un loca explosiva era mala idea además se llevaron mal enseguida, la rubia parecía desconfiar de todos aunque a ratitos por el rabillo del ojo observa a Trunks y este no tenía problemas en enviarle una que otra sonrisa, Yamcha le pareció insoportable además le fastidiaba que quisiera llamar con tanta desesperación la atención de Bulma, su única opción decente era Videl.

Goku al igual que su mejor amigo observaba en silencio a los que serían sus camaradas sus opciones eran: Gohan un sabelotodo detestable no podía contar con él pues se daría cuenta de lo que planeaba, Krilin parecía ser alguien noble estaba dentro de sus posibilidades, Pan era un bicho raro, Milk tenía un estilo hippie que le provocaba el peor de los rechazos y tenía que tener bastante cuidado con Blue porque un mentiroso reconoce a otro.

En el descanso para el almuerzo los tachados como delincuentes estaban alejados del grupo en un rincón del comedor, el de cabellos alborotados se llevó una cucharada a la boca haciendo una mueca de asco.

— ¿Quién cocino está basura? — Goku no tenía problema en tirar todo el contenido de la bandeja lo más lejos posible.

—Son lentejas no basura.

—En primera no está bien cocido. No me voy a comer está porquería— con la mirada busco algún blanco (Milk) mientras tomaba el plato por la orilla.

—Ni se te ocurra tirarlo, viniste para mejorar tu maldita imagen no sigas portándote como un niño.

—No puedo evitarlo estoy enojado, esa puta hippie me enferma con su mierda del amor y la paz y más encima tratan de alimentarme con esto— Señalo el plato con desprecio —Hare lo que sea para ganarme esa cena de 5 estrellas, la confianza de mis compañeros y convencerlos de sacar a Milk.

—Yo quiero sacar a Bulma no la soporto y eso que ni llevamos un día juntos.

—La dejaste caer es obvio que se porte así— hizo una pequeña pausa mientras la buscaba con la mirada, Bingo, estaba sentada junto a la ventana en compañía de una chica de ojos azules. Tampoco parecían disfrutar la comida —la reclamo mía ¿ok?

—Como quieras, tienes competencia no recuerdo el nombre del insecto pero está en lo mismo.

Kakarotto se bebió el jugo de manzana que les dieron de un solo sorbo y de paso se levantó de su asiento.

—Nos vemos después tengo que hacer ir hacer lazos con los demás y no levantar muros— tras repetir la frase puso los ojos en blanco —Vegeta, que gane el mejor.

Llegada las siete de la tarde Mr. Satán los llamo reuniéndolos detrás de las cabañas donde se instaló un par graderíos frente a un pequeño escenario, a un constad de este habían tres mujeres sentadas. Los jóvenes tomaron su lugar, el equipo de Goku no tenía compañerismo todos actuaban por su cuenta por lo que no eligieron a nadie en cambio el de Vegeta haciendo uso de la votación popular escogió a Trunks.

—Bien chicos ¿A quién escogieron? — pregunto divertido el anfitrión al grupo del de cabellos alborotados.

—Aun no decidimos— se apresuró a decir Pan.

—Tienes 10 segundos si no escogen automáticamente ganara Trunks y se perderán la oportunidad de esa deliciosa cena.

—No es justo— reclamo Blue.

—10, 9— Mr. Satán inicio la cuenta regresiva mientras en el grupo comenzaron las discusiones.

—No sé hacer nada— La voz desesperada de Krilin aumento los nervios entre ellos.

—8, 7,6

— ¿Alguien sabe cantar? — pregunto Gohan.

—5, 4, 3, 2

Goku casi infartado por la inutilidad de sus "compañeros" acepto el reto porque se moría de hambre y quería ser el héroe.

—Deja de contar yo voy a pasar.

—Los jueces de este pequeño desafío serán Lunch— una adorable joven de cabellos color lavanda —Pares— una castaña que era la hija del director —y por último Fasha— La productora general —El primero en presentarse será Trunks.

El peli lila, tomo una guitarra que le presto el canal ya que para su show podían pedir algún material, al ver al público los nervios se apoderaron de él. Quería ser un gran compositor pero no llegaría muy lejos si seguía con el pánico escénico esa fue su razón para entrar al Reality.

—Hola, como ya saben mi nombre es Trunks y les to-tocare una canción que escribí hace tiempo— Con las manos un poco temblorosas toco los primeros acordes dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro y comenzó.

"_Pasa el tiempo y los recuerdos […]_

A esas alturas logro superar su pequeño miedo solo porque en ningún momento miro al público fue un gran paso para él, no se esperaba poder usar una de sus canciones pero estaba satisfecho seguro pudo atraer la atención de alguien que quisiera formar una banda con él. Al mirar a las juezas Lunch parecía devorarlo con la mirada, sus compañeras hacían algunas anotaciones en una hoja y llamaron al siguiente.

—Hola soy Kak-Goku, uhm yo voy a uhm— Si iba hacer algo debía decidirse rápido, respiro profundo —bien coloquen "Shoot to thrill"

—Estúpido exhibicionista así querías ser Johnson— murmuro Vegeta para sí mismo aunque Sam escucho con claridad. Al parecer no estaba equivocada ellos eran pareja.

La música comenzó a sonar, nadie se esperaba que Goku comenzara con un baile digno de una despedida de soltera, con una sonrisa intrigante acompañada de sus sensuales movimientos y esa mirada tan penetrante que haría enloquecer a cualquiera.

_All you women who want a man of the street..._

_[…]_

Acentuando el Burn comenzó desabrochar la hebilla de su cinturón, al quitárselo no dudo en arrojárselo a Bulma, que sonrojada por las cosas que su cabeza empezó a imaginar lo recibió encantada, la temperatura empezó a subir para las chicas y las juezas.

_Yeah!_

Al terminar el coro de la canción y la seguidilla de instrumentos, se mordió el labio inferior para dar como terminado el show ya no se podía quitar nada más, la camiseta ya la había lanzado.

Las mujeres estaban en la dificultosa decisión si votar por Trunks el chico romántico, o por la bestia sexy Goku; en la pauta de elección estaba la carisma, el peli lila se había mostrado algo tímido por lo cual se lo dieron al de cabellos alborotados, el segundo punto era tenacidad definitivamente era para Goku, al fin y al cabo se decidieron por el morocho, no podían seguirse engañando era su favorito y se merecía la cena era una lástima por Trunks pero la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Decepcionados el grupo de Vegeta se quedó en las gradas mientras lo demás festejaban el triunfo, Pan le devolvió la camiseta al de cabellos alborotados, mientras que Bulma aun algo hipnotizada acaricio el cinturón. Vegeta se lo arranco de las manos enojado porque se quedaría sin comer.

— ¡Perra se te olvido esto! — grito arrojándoselo en plena cabeza.

— ¡Te voy a traer algunas sobras!

Así termino el primer día con los ganadores compartiendo una buena comida y "creando lazos", con los perdedores molestos y comiendo unas simples tostadas con café.

El equipo de Goku luego continuo el buen rato en una fiesta que les hicieron para celebrar pero el "stripper" se mantuvo al margen estaba muy ocupado comiendo. Aproximadamente a las doce de la noche acabaron y cada uno fue a sus cabañas designadas, estaban dividida por equipo y diferenciadas las de hombres y mujeres.

Kakarotto estaba tan "lleno" que necesitaba bajar un poco la comida o no podría dormir en toda la noche. Había logrado rescatar 1 bolsa de galletas para Vegeta iba a dárselo pero ya era tarde, algo distraído camino hacia la orilla del lago no esperaba encontrarse con alguien ahí, al verla de espalda no la reconoció por lo que comenzó a cercarse lentamente casi acechándola. La rubia estaba sentada observando el paisaje estrellado y tarareando la melodía de la canción de Trunks.

—Hola— la saludo con un bostezo atravesado.

Sam se fue de espalda por el susto, no lo había sentido llegar y tampoco le agrado la idea de estar a solas con él a esas horas de la noche.

—Hola, ¿estuvo buena la comida?

—Sí y la tuya

—A nosotros nos dieron tostadas y café

—Toma— se sentó a su lado y le entrego la bolsa

—Gracias pero no puedo aceptarlas— No era aporque no las quisiera, solo no se fiaba de él quizás podían ser laxantes o algo parecido. Luego de su accidente en la secundaria pensaba lo peor de todo y había dejado de confiar en quienes la rodeaban, nunca volvería aceptar algo de una persona que se mostrase amable sin ninguna razón porque nada en este mundo era gratis.

—Se las iba a dar a Vegeta pero mejor quédatelas tú.

—Solo si tú pruebas una primero— contesto a la defensiva.

—Eres un poco rara— tomo una de las galletas con chips de chocolate y aunque no podía meterle nada más a su pobre estomago lo hizo de todas formas.

—Vegeta y tú se ven que son cercanos— quería responder a su "duda" así que esa era la mejor manera, aunque sería todo un desperdicio si era gay porque hizo un baile increíble, si ese era el caso Vegeta era un hombre afortunado.

—Si supongo que debe ser porque vivimos juntos y nos conocemos de hace tiempo.

— ¿Fue algo como a primera vista?

—Sí creo que sí, cuando lo vi supe que podía confiar en él— Goku recordaba perfectamente cómo conoció a su mejor amigo. El de cabellos alborotados en ese entonces tenía 7 años y se había mudado con sus padres de la capital a una ciudad más pequeña por ende tenía que ir a una escuela nueva donde no conocía a nadie, su principal problema era ser tímido no era bueno haciendo amigos. El primer día varios chicos lo molestaron por ser el nuevo, así fue durante los primeros 4 días pero al quinto día un chico de un grado mayor le quito la mochila y la vacío en el suelo no satisfecho con eso lo iba golpear y en ese momento llego Vegeta con un puño levantado hacia el brabucón. El de cabello en punta lo ayudo porque él había pasado por lo mismo hace dos meses y no le gusto que nadie hiciese nada, luego de eso fueron suspendidos un par de días pero desde entonces se hicieron inseparables.

Sam parecía fascinada con la historia "amor" cualquiera quisiera vivir en una parecida.

— ¿Los demás lo aceptaron?

—En realidad no, mi papá siempre me dijo que era una mala influencia y que me alejara de él y buscara otros amigos pero vegeta es el único en el que puedes confiar ciegamente, yo tampoco les caigo muy bien a su familiares creen que saco lo peor de él. Les quedo esa idea cuando nos colamos en la celebración del oktoberfest de la ciudad e hicimos "desordenes públicos" y por ser menores de edad nos tuvieron que ir a buscar y nos le agrado mucho a mis padres ni a los de él que estuviéramos borrachos.

—Eres simpático al principio pensé eras diferente.

Goku bostezo nuevamente, se sentía menos hinchado era tiempo para dormir.

—Gracias creo— contesto un poco confundido —me voy a dormir, te veo después.

—Buenas noches…

* * *

Hola! yo reportándome después de un viernes entero estudiando protección radiológica y la mejor forma de relajarme escribir un poquito :P

Saluden el bloqueo mental del capítulo 11 de "detrás de las cámaras" Lo empecé bien pero quedaron varios espacios que no supe llenar entre una escena y otra ._. xD

Sam es 18 XD y Trunks es como un parodia de Trent de total drama oajsoasa xD no pude evitarlo :') Me olvide de ponerlo en el primer cap pero la idea de este fic salio de ahí Drama Total por algo dice le puse parodia XD ñ.ñ espero que les haya gustado :P

PD: Siempre creí que el Trunks del futuro y 18 se verían bien juntos :v

¿reviews?


End file.
